


The first sight of you

by honeybearbee



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7570243">prompt</a> from the kink meme: <i>I've seen some AMAZING prompts on here for FiliLegolas (Fililas? Legoli? Heirshipping?) and as much as FiliKili is my OTP, I find myself wanting more and more.</i></p><p>
  <i>So. The company is lost in Mirkwood and get taken captive. Before the King, Fili looks up to check his kin are all okay... and meets Legolas' eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That's it, bam, they're totally head over heels for their One.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It's not the ideal courting environment or situation, but that won't stop them from trying! (Legolas is able to bring Fili sweets and gold an flowers but Fili has no resources in his cell and is just like 'Here. This is a stone that was in my boot?')</i>
</p><p>
  <i>BONUS: They swap jewellery/braid each others hair before Fili leaves</i>
</p><p>
  <i>DOUBLE BONUS: If Fili dies at the BOTFA, Legolas wears his gifts forever more.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to deerie for the beta! Any mistakes found are my own. 
> 
> Also, super slight hints of Dwalin/Ori but not enough to tag them.

_The problem with finding your One is that you never know when it’s going to happen_ , Fili thought as he kicked at the walls to his cell. He had found his One about two days ago.

The Company, minus Bilbo, had been captured by elves. Not just any elves, no. The Elves of Mirkwood. Fili had thought Thorin was going to break his teeth, he was clenching his jaw so tightly. His uncle was already upset because they couldn’t find Bilbo, and being in the presence of Thranduil didn’t help matters.

Fili had been looking at the ground, concentrating. He wanted to see if he could get out of his bonds. (He couldn’t.) He grunted in defeat and looked around for Kili.

It was as his eyes quickly passed over Thranduil that Fili’s heart stuttered.

Standing next to the Elf king was his One.

They stared at one another for what felt like a lifetime. Finally, his One smiled at him. Fili broke out into a wide grin and not even the muttered comments from the other dwarves could have made it dim.

However, what did make it dim was what happened next.

“My son will escort you to your new home until you can give me an adequate answer,” Thranduil said imperiously.

Fili’s One moved forward, unwillingly. He looked at Fili sadly, but helped the guards round up the Company and lead them to the dungeon.

“Bugger,” Fili swore as they marched along. “Bugger, bugger.”

The others had given him strange looks, but no one said anything.

Fili felt slightly more reassured after they had all been put in seperate cells. He was placed in the last cell on a row, with Kili in the one next to him. Across from him were Oin and Bifur. His One had winked at him slyly and Fili grinned.

His One, Legolas, had come by that very night with a gift. It had been awkward at first, introductions had to be made and Fili was being held captive by Legolas’ father after all.

“I’m not sure how dwarves court, especially royal Dwarves, but Elves give flowers first. So this is for you,” Legolas said shyly.

“I accept this beautiful flower,” Fili said seriously. He carefully tucked the flower into his jacket. “Dwarves give things that we make ourselves, like beads or necklaces, but your father has taken everything.” Fili frowned sadly. He paused looking around for something to give. “Aha!” He took off his shoe and turned it over, watching as a large rock fell out. He grabbed it and held it out proudly. “Here, a stone from my boot!”

Legolas took it with a delighted smile. “I shall treasure it.”

“I know it’s just a rock...”

“But my One gave it to me and that makes it all the more special.”

“Urgh, I’m gonna be sick,” Kili groaned from the next cell over.

“Shut up. Just wait until you find your One.”

“I won’t be as gross as you!”

Fili made a face at his brother and was put out that Kili couldn’t see it.

Legolas laughed lightly and curled his fingers around the rock. “I shall be back tomorrow, Fili, with the next gift.” He gave Fili one last longing look before departing.

“Bugger,” Fili said.

“Now what?” Kili asked grumpily.

“I’ve got to find another gift to give him.”

Kili made an aggrieved sound and said, “Give him more rocks.”

“You’re a rock,” Fili muttered as he sank to the ground trying to think of things to give Legolas.

The next day, Legolas had brought him a lovely sweet candy, which he shared with Kili because he was a good older brother, and another flower. Fili had taken one of the beads from his hair and given it to Legolas.

“I did make it,” Fili said as he passed it to his One. “But I made it years ago so it might not be as good as one I could make now.”

“Will you braid it in my hair?” Legolas asked curiously as he rolled the bead in between his fingers.

Kili made a squeaking sound and Fili felt his face turn red.

“That’s not until after we’ve married,” Fili whispered shyly.

“Oh,” Legolas smirked. “I see.”

Before more could be said on the subject, Legolas was called away. He brushed his fingers over Fili’s as he walked away.

Fili continued to blush long after Legolas left.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after meeting his One, Fili was kicking his cell walls. 

“Fili,” Kili hissed.

“What?” Fili snapped. “Sorry,” he immediately apologized.

All of the dwarves were grumpy from having very little to eat and being locked up like common criminals. Nori loudly complained that this was the worst dungeon he’d ever been in and Nori had been in quite a few.

“It’s okay. Uncle keeps wondering why the Elf prince comes to see you.”

“What have you said?”

“That he’s questioning you.”

“Hmmm, think he bought it?”

“Not for long,” Kili said wryly.

Fili cocked his head and then went to his cell door, looking out of it as best as he could. His mouth dropped open as he saw Legolas approaching his cell. His One was dressed in a long, flowing, light blue robe and he carried a wooden box.

Legolas stopped in front of his cell and knelt down. He passed the box through the bars. Fili took it reverently and opened it. Inside was a purple sash.

Fili looked at it curiously. “What is this?”

“It’s an engagement sash,” Legolas said loudly and clearly.

Fili could hear his uncle’s squawk of outrage from four cells down. He ignored it and looked at Legolas.

“I accept this sash.” He took it out of the box and tied it around his waist. Then looked up at Legolas. “Like this?” he asked.

Legolas smiled and nodded.

“When we’re out of here and back...in town, I’ll make you the finest set of daggers you’ve ever seen,” Fili promised.

“I look forward to it, my love. I must leave now. I’m trying to convince father to let you go. It isn’t going very well.”

Fili giggled and held out his hand. Legolas’ eyes brightened as he ran his fingers over Fili’s. He stood and shared a look with Kili.

“What was that?” Fili asked as soon as Legolas left the dungeon.

“What was what?” Kili responded airly.

“Don’t get smart with me. That look.”

“Just letting him know what would happen if he messed with you. Anyway, I think you’ve got more important things to worry about.”

“Uncle,” Fili groaned.

“Exactly. I bet if you listen, you could hear him ranting about elves right now.”

“I don’t want to listen. I’ve heard that rant before.”

“Maybe Gandalf will save us from hearing the end of it.”

“Doubtful,” Fili said as he wandered away from his door. He held up an end of the sash and rubbed it against his face. _Soon we won’t be kept apart by these cells._


	3. Chapter 3

Fili was pleased that his One had made a public declaration. Everyone else, however, was confused. Before Fili could explain, Bilbo appeared and broke them out of their cells. He had managed to find their weapons, which he handed out, and a way out of the palace.

As Fili left his cell, he set down a piece of wood, that he had managed to find and whittle into the shape of a flower. He hoped Legolas would like it.

Then their burglar lead the Company downstairs and into the wine cellar. They were shoved into barrels and the next thing anyone knew, they were in a river. After some pushing Fili’s lid popped off. He looked around and saw the rest of the Company in similar situations.

“Oh, dear,” he heard Bilbo say as the burglar gripped his barrel. The poor hobbit’s knuckles were white as his face.

Once he made sure Kili was okay, Fili desperately tried not to be sick as he bobbed along in the river. He held tightly to his weapons and the sash that Legolas had given him. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached dry land. Fili sunk down next to his brother and hugged him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bofur kissing the rocks they had landed on. 

“Let’s take a short rest and dry off,” Thorin stated.

The others sighed in relief and laid on the ground. Bifur and Ori collected some wood and made a small fire for everyone to huddle around.

Seeing everyone was settled, Thorin marched up to Fili and growled, "The Elf?"

"You can't pick your One uncle. You know that," Fili scowled back, shooting a pointed look at Bilbo.

"That Elf is the son of my second most hated enemy," Thorin replied, ignoring Fili’s dig.

"Then make Kili your heir," Fili hissed angrily.

Thorin glared at his nephew before stalking away. Balin approached Fili and said, "He'll calm down and see reason."

"Will he? Uncle hates elves almost as much as he hates the dragon."

"He better," Kili grumbled from next to Fili. He was laying face down on the rocks. "I don't want to be the heir."

"Give him time, lad," Balin continued, ignoring Kili. "Let him get used to the idea."

"And let him settle in with the hobbit," Dwalin leered as he walked towards the fire.

****

_Mirkwood_

Legolas smiled as he twirled the wooden flower between his fingers.

“Your father won’t be pleased,” stated Tauriel from behind him.

Legolas shrugged and turned to face her. “I’ve found my One. Father can’t interfere with that.”

“You did help them escape.”

“And what proof of that do you have?” He arched his brow at her.

“Not many people have a key to the wine cellar.”

Legolas beamed at Tauriel. “Father wasn’t using those barrels anyway.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Company soon arrived on the outskirts of Laketown and managed to find a safe place to settle down for the night. Fili hadn’t said a word to his uncle for the whole journey. Once they had gotten comfortable, Kili pulled him aside.

“Enough, please,” begged his brother. “I don’t want to be the heir. You had all the training and you’re going to be a great King. Just talk to uncle please.”

“You want me to talk to uncle so you won’t have to do any work?”

“Essentially. Also, I want you both to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Fili said as he crossed his arms grumpily.

“So I see,” Kili replied blandly. “Look, I’m glad you found your One and I don’t care that he’s an elf, but uncle has hated elves longer than we’ve been alive. He’s going to need time, like Balin said.”

“Legolas is my One! Ones aren’t dictated by race! I can’t help that Legolas an Elf anymore than he can help that Bilbo’s a Hobbit!”

“Eep!” came a small voice.

The brothers turned quickly. Fili already had one sword drawn, while Kili had an arrow notched. They relaxed as they saw Bilbo, then they immediately made an ‘uh-oh’ face at each other.

“Uh, Bilbo!” Kili exclaimed. “I could have shot you!”

“S-sorry,” the hobbit stuttered. “I overheard you talking and I... Well, I talked to Prince Legolas.”

“And?” Fili asked excitedly. He rushed over to Biblo and sat down, pulling on his pants. Bilbo frowned, gently tapped Fili’s hand to make him let go and sat down next to the prince.

“He’s very nice and polite.”

Fili rolled his eyes. “Did he say anything about me?”

“He said you were very handsome and he was happy.”

Fili beamed at his brother, who chuckled.

Biblo fiddled with some thread from his coat as he mumbled, “I heard you mention me being someone’s One.”

“Well,” Fili hedged. “If he hasn’t approached you, we can’t say.”

Kili frowned in thought. “Do Hobbits do things differently when it comes to Ones?”

“We give things: flowers, food, and the like.”

“Well, Dwarves give things we made.” Fili said as he fingered one of his beads. He bit his lip as he thought of Legolas wearing the matching bead.

“Oh, well. Do I have to go first?” Bilbo asked. “Since he’s...well, him and I’m just a gentlehobbit.”

“It depends on if your One is Thorin or not,” Kili said mischievously.

Bilbo let out a squeak, turned bright red and nodded.

“Excellent!” Fili and Kili cheered.

“You can go first because uncle won’t ever make the first move,” Kili said. He pointed at his brother. “You go talk to uncle, and make up for Mahal’s sake. Bilbo and I will go look for flowers.” He grinned and pulled Bilbo behind him.

Fili scowled as they left him behind. “When did Kili get to be the smart one?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold indicates Khuzdul

Fili was still mumbling about Kili as he walked up to the rest of the Company. Balin, who was huddled next to Dwalin and Thorin, saw him coming and nudged his brother. Dwalin scowled, but when he saw Fili, they made their excuses and left. Fili kicked the ground as he stood in front of his uncle, but he kept his gaze on Thorin.

“I won’t apologize for Legolas being my One.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Thorin replied grumpily. He crossed his arms and glared at the ground as he spoke. “I don’t like the idea, but I can’t stop it. And I...” Thorin swallowed heavily and looked at Fili. “I don’t want to lose one of my sister-sons, not to something as petty as a grudge.”

Fili felt a lump grow in his throat, but he swallowed it and stood next to Thorin, brushing their shoulders together. “Legolas isn’t his father, I’m sure of it. Besides, Bilbo likes him.”

Thorin snorted.

“You mock, but Bilbo likes you, even when he’s angry at you. Sometimes mother doesn’t even like you when she’s mad at you!”

“Well that’s true,” Thorin muttered. He shook his head and clasped Fili’s shoulder. “I would never disown you.”

“Thank you, uncle.”

Before more could be said, Kili and Bilbo came crashing out of the woods. They both and leaves stuck in their hair and were breathless with laughter. Bilbo was holding tightly onto a bouquet of what looked like weeds. Thorin’s hand tighten on Fili’s shoulder, making the prince wince.

“Ow,” Fili said.

Thorin let go and stalked over to Kili. “What is going on?”

“Nothing, uncle. Oh look, Bilbo has something for you.” Kili beamed and dashed away from Thorin to hide behind Balin. Fili shook his head fondly and walked quickly over to his brother.

The whole Company watched as Biblo blushed and handed the weeds over to Thorin, who blinked in surprise. Nothing happened for a few minutes, and Bilbo looked dejected and began to lower his arm. 

Dwalin called out, “Take the flowers, you dummy!”

Thorin’s hand snatched out and took the flowers from Bilbo and said, “I accept these beautiful flowers.”

“They were the best I could find at this point in time,” Bilbo replied. “I could find better–”

“These are perfect,” Thorin cut him off. He placed the flowers carefully on the ground. Then he took a bead from his hair and placed into Bilbo’s hand. “I made that before our journey, it’s all I can give you now.”

“Better than a rock,” Kili said loudly.

“Oi, shut up!” Fili jumped on his brother.

As they wrestled playfully, the others mocked Fili.

“You gave your One a rock!” Bofur laughed. “Did you even shape it?”

“It came from his boot!” Kili said gleefully. He screeched as Fili launched a tickle attack on him.

“ **Even Bom never gave Rega anything less than something crafted!** ” Bifur teased with a laugh.

Bombur nodded and smiled. “It’s true.”

“I made him a flower out of wood later,” Fili insisted as he pinned Kili down.

“But that was your second gift,” Nori spoke up.

“Aw, shut up.” Fili climbed off his brother, but was soon tackled again.

Balin shook his head and looked at Thorin, who had picked up the flowers again and was talking quietly to Bilbo. Things were looking up for all the couples. _Perhaps everything will go well from now on._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 1. Spoilers. 2. No one dies. I’m on a river called the Nile and intend on staying there. However, there will be some injuries. It’s a battle after all.

After the Battle of the Five Armies

_It had been a hard fought battle,_ Fili thought as he limped toward the healing tents. _Luckily the Eagles showed up and Dain finally decided to help._

“I’m sorry, my prince,” a healer told him as he approached. “Your brother has not woken.”

“He will,” Fili replied evenly as he walked inside. “He won’t leave me alone.”

Fili watched over his brother and uncle as they lay side by side in the tent. Oin and, surprisingly, Thranduil checked them over. Bilbo was already inside, hovering near an unconscious Thorin.

“Ah, my son-in-law,” Thranduil said. “There’s nothing to report.”

“I know. I came to visit for a bit before I went back inside the mountain.”

“What for?” Bilbo asked as he bit his lip in worry.

Thorin and Bilbo had yet to talk since Thorin had banished the Hobbit for taking the Arkenstone. Fili had been able to barter for it, so the Men would have Dale once again and Thranduil would have some gold. As for the Arkenstone, Fili already had it locked up and placed inside the burial ward. It was waiting for his grandfather’s body, both would be buried deep under the mountain. Thorin had muttered something to Bilbo as the three Heirs of Durin lay on the battlefield, but Fili didn’t hear what it was. Fili had been the only one to wake up straight away.

“I need to make the final courting piece for Legolas.”

“And what will you make? A necklace, a crown?”

“A pair of fighting daggers. Uncle is a fine weaponsmith and taught me all he knew.”

“Hmmph.” Thranduil turned from Fili and back to his patients.

Fili made a face, then turned to Bilbo. “They will awaken soon. Do not fear.”

“It’s just...what if he’s still angry with me?” Bilbo asked worriedly as his hand slipped into his vest pocket.

Fili took note of the movement, but waved it aside. He’d seen it numerous times on their journey.

“He won’t be,” he reassured Bilbo. “That was the gold sickness. Balin said it was broken. So did Gandalf.”

Bilbo nodded slowly and two of them sat in silence for awhile. The tent flapped was pushed open and Dori appeared. He nodded at the prince, who stood.

“Now, I must go. Let me know if anything happens?”

“I will.”

Fili and Dori slowly made their way up to Erebor, with Dori slightly behind Fili. In front of them, Nori walked just as slowly, scanning the ground for anything that might make Fili falter.

“Have people started arriving?”

“Yes,” Dori said. “Balin and Gloin are relocating people now. We have a makeshift city set up outside. The strongest among them are working inside to move the rubble.”

“Bofur and Bifur are leading that?”

“Yes, the miners are extremely helpful. They can find the weak points that will make the rubble come down faster without hurting anyone.”

“Good. How about food?”

“Bombur is going through it right now. King Bard has gladly given us some supplies. He is willing to help with cleaning up Erebor as long as we help with Dale. Ori is making a contract as we speak.”

“And Dwalin?”

“Lighting up the small forge we found.”

“Excellent. We’re going to need that working.”

Dori smiled slightly at Fili. “You will make a fine King someday.”

“Even with an Elven husband?” Fili joked.

“Yes. Speaking of, when shall we hold the wedding?”

“Well, as soon as I make the daggers and give them to him. And Kili and uncle are awake. Oh, and mother should be here.”

“That won’t be for a few months. Lady Dis will come with the final batch of Dwarves.”

“That gives uncle and Kili plenty of time to wake up then!” Fili said cheerfully.

“Indeed it does.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Stop fidgeting,” Dis said as she slapped Fili’s hands down. “You’re going to mess up the braids Kili and I worked on.”

“It’s my wedding. I’m allowed to be nervous.”

“At least you and uncle are sharing the wedding date!” Kili called from the other room. “Mother, you take uncle and I’ll take Fili.”

“Deal,” Dis said with a smile as she and her son swapped family members.

“Uncle’s going to announce that he and Bilbo will be taking holidays in the Shire and I get to rule while he’s gone. Oh Mahal,” Fili groaned dramatically.

“Everyone says you did fine while we were unconscious.”

Fili nodded as he thought back to months ago when Kili and Thorin were still in the healing tent. Fili, Kili and Thorin had been injured and unconscious, when they had been found. Fili woke up quickly and in a lot of pain. His leg had been broken and twisted, but the healers were able to save it, though he’d always have a limp. Kili had been gored by an orc spear and a warg, but only had a massive scar on his chest, back, and stomach to show for it. He said the ladies loved a scar. Thorin had gained a scar down his forehead and left eye leading to his chin. Oin said he might not be able to see as well out of that eye, but it was fine. He’d also gotten a nasty scar on his left shoulder, luckily though he still had full use of the arm.

They had been unconscious for almost two months before waking up. Bilbo had cried with relief and then started sobbing as Thorin apologized and asked to marry him. Bilbo said yes, while Kili cheered weakly. Fili held his brother’s and uncle’s hand and wept silently as Legloas stood behind him, a hand on his back for support.

Both couples finished their courting rituals a few months after that, but still couldn’t get married without Dis around. Once Fili’s mother had arrived, she and Dori quickly set up a double wedding. Bombur and the kitchen staff worked overtime on food production, because many Hobbits would be coming for the wedding and they ate just as much as, if not more than, dwarves. Thorin had also agreed to let the Elves of Lothlorien and Rivendell come to the wedding, if only because Gandalf told him how much Thranduil disliked Elrond and Galadriel.

Now, the wedding day had arrived. Both Fili and Thorin were dressed in royal finery. Fili suspected Legolas was as well and he imagined Biblo was dressed in his best waistcoat. Fili fidgeted once more and a hand crept up to touch a braid. Kili quickly slapped it down with a grin.

“Now, now, brother. You must wait.”

Fili huffed. Soon, Dis and Thorin entered the room and the Durin family stood in a circle. They held hands as Thorin said, “Mahal, please bless these weddings and that our unions will be as strong and bright as mithril.”

After some time, they dropped hands and Dis said, “Let’s go, boys. Your husbands await!”

****

Hours after the wedding was over, the wedding feast was still in full swing. Fili managed to pull Legolas away from everyone and onto a balcony.

“Are we going to braid hair now? I still need to have your bead put in,” Legolas asked with a smirk.

Fili blushed at the thought. “That’s private. I’ve made you another one, but no. I wanted to ask about the daggers. Do you like them?”

“I love them!” Legolas replied brightly. “They are wonderful. I’ll have to use them against Orcs soon.”

“I hope they never fail you.”

“Anything else?”

“I’d like a kiss without my blasted family watching.”

“Good luck with that.” Legolas inclined his head slightly towards the entrance. 

Fili looked and glared as he saw most of the Company watching him. “Go away!” he shouted.

They laughed and left the two princes alone. Legolas laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss Fili.

“I’m glad you were captured by my father.”

“So am I.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In this verse, no one died in Moria. The Nile is a lovely place. Everyone should visit sometime.

TA 3019

Fili watched anxiously as Legolas packed a small bag for his trip to Rivendell. “I wish I could go with you.”

“But, you can’t my love,” Legolas said, the beads in his hair clinking together as he turned his head. “You have duties to attend to here and I must represent my father at the Council.”

“Poor Frodo,” Fili murmured as he sat down on their bed. “To think, Bilbo had the One Ring all these years. Perhaps that’s why uncle’s gold fever was so bad at its height. He was surrounded by the Arkenstone and the One Ring.”

“Perhaps. Don’t fret. Gimli and Gloin are coming with me.”

“You’ll take the daggers though?”

“As if I go anywhere without my best daggers,” Legolas scoffed as he slipped the daggers into his bag.

“And the bow?”

“Kili made me that bow as a match for his! It’s my best bow.”

“Kili and I should both go,” Fili grumped.

“No, Thorin is already there with Bilbo, you must stay here and keep our people safe.”

“Fine, but if anything happens to you, I will be very unhappy, understand?”

“I’m just going to Rivendell.”

Fili stood and walked to Legolas. He pulled his husband down and kissed him passionately. “Understand?” he asked when he pulled away.

Legolas replied roughly, “Understood.”

They left their bedroom and made their way to the Gates of Erebor. Gimli, Gloin, Kili and more dwarves were already there and waiting.

“Finally!” Gimli cried. “Now we can go!”

“Don’t be in such a hurry,” Kili said.

“Bah, you’ve had your adventure! And Ori had two! It’s my turn now!”

Fili shook his head and stood next to his brother. “Just all of you be careful.”

“We will,” Legolas said. He kissed Fili’s cheek and mounted his horse. The dwarves followed suit and soon they were riding away from Erebor.

Fili watched them go until Dori came up to them. “The council meeting is waiting on you.”

“Of course,” Fili said quietly.

Kili squeezed his arm as he went by. Fili watched for a few moments longer, then went with Dori.

Epilogue

_In TA 3019, the One Ring was destroyed by Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee. Aragorn was crowned King Elessar and became king of the Reunited Kingdom._

_In TA 3021, Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Bilbo and Frodo pass over the Sea. Thorin Oakenshield abdicates his throne to his nephew Fili and accompanies them._

_In TA 3045, Bifur dies in an Orc raid. He finally returns the ax in his head to the orc who gave it to him._

_Between TA 3075 and FOA 12, Dori, Nori, Bofur, Oin, Balin, and Bombur die._

_In FOA 15, Gloin dies, leaving Dwalin, Ori, Fili and Kili as the last living members of Thorin’s Company._

_In FOA 91, Dwalin and Ori die._

_In FOA 120, Gimli and Legolas sail West. Like his uncle before him, Fili abdicates and goes West with his husband, leaving his throne to Kili and Kili’s descendants._

_In FOA 150, Kili dies. With his death, the Company is reunited in the Halls of Mandos, awaiting the time when they can rebuild the world with Mahal._


End file.
